


Kiss Them All

by ArtsyBecca



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Past Injuries, Scars, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, body image issues, kissing scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyBecca/pseuds/ArtsyBecca
Summary: Gavin never takes his shirt off around Nines. The android never pushed his partner, but he did have his curiosities.Gavin has had a lot happen to him, and Nines wants to kiss away every piece of the hurt.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, reed900 - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 263





	Kiss Them All

Gavin heaves his way through the front door, already starting to shed his soaked jacket. “Fuck this day!” He growls. He feels like a drowned rat. Probably looks like one too judging by the way his hair sticks to his forehead.

“The weathermen do seem to have trouble predicting consistently.” Nines muses, walking in behind him. Gavin huffs and looks back at him. Of course he looks like a goddamn model still. He too is soaked, perfectly quaffed hair now flat and clinging to his face. Droplets cling to his cheeks and nose, some running down past his neck and water staining the black shirt that he wore underneath his white jacket. Nines ran a hand through his hair, slicking it back and out of his face, and Gavin is embarrassed to admit he has to bite back a whine. The android was unfairly gorgeous, and Gavin still didn’t know what he saw in the detective. “I suggest a hot shower. I have concerns about you catching cold.” Nines offers as he toes off his dress shoes. Gavin gives him a toothy grin and walks his fingers up the front of Nine’s shirt and gently tugs on it.

“I might need help with that.” He tips his head and looks up at Nines. The android laughs, and that was the reaction Gavin wanted. Gods help him, his smile.

“Are you a child? Shoo.” Nines reaches around and wriggles his fingers into the small of Gavin’s back, a sensitive spot that makes the Detective jump and bark a laugh on reflects.

“Fiiine. I’ll go. All by myself. Just me. Not like I just got out of a monsoon or anything.” Gavin was laying it on thick, a wide smile plastering his face.

“I will remember you fondly, Detective.” Nines smirks as he waltzes towards their bedroom to change, chuckling at the huff of mock-offense as Gavin makes his way down the hall to the bathroom.

—

Nines does not look up from the hologram in front of him as he hears Gavin make his way down the hall and into their bedroom. “I was worried you had drowned.”

“Felt so fuckin’ good I didn’t wanna get out.” The detective tosses his dirty clothing in the laundry basket by the door. “Fuck today. Can’t believe that fucker knocked me down like that.”

“Are you quite sure nothing was injured?” Nines pulls his eyes away to watch Gavin rub at his right hip. Gavin rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest.

“I know you’ve got those scanner things in your head.” Gavin taps at his own temple for good measure.

“I do, but you do not like when I do it without consent.” Nines tips his head to the side a little as he looks up at him.

“Well—yeah. But if you’re gonna be that mother hen about it, then go ahead.” Gavin uncrosses his arms and holds one out to the side expectantly. Nines smiles at the gesture. His eyes then glaze over for a moment as he scans over his partner. When they flicker back to normal, Gavin looks anxious. “Well?”

“You will have one hell of a bruise tomorrow, but nothing is damaged otherwise.” Nines explains. “…You always make a face when I do that.” Nines notes softly as Gavin makes his way to the bed.

“Well—I don’t like it.” The detective mumbles.

“Don’t like…? The scanning or—?”

“…The way you look when you do it. I don’t like it. Makes you look half dead n’shit…” Gavin crawls onto the bed and flops down onto his belly, half hugging a pillow under his chest. Nines gives a soft smile at his words.

“I apologize. I did not know.” Nines trails his fingers over Gavn’s spine through his black tank top, the detective smiling contently. Gavin nuzzles down into the pillow and closes his eyes, and Nines takes the moment to look back at his reading. The air grows calm, silence filtering through the small space. The only noise being Gavin’s breathing and the shuffling of cloth under Nine’s fingers as he continues rubbing over the detective’s back. After a couple of minutes, Nines glances over to see Gavin looking up at him, his face half squished into the pillow. “Yes?” He smiles. Gavin shrugs.

“Nothin’. Just feels nice.” His voice muffles against the pillow. Nines wants to coo. Wants to haul the detective up in his arms. The man will get like this sometimes, where he’s affectionate and open with his partner about how he is feeling. It was usually after a very trying day, and Nines always soaks up these moments. It was not as if he got nothing out of it. Being able to touch the detective, to shower him with praise and affection made him feel tremendously happy. Something that Nines noticed was that no matter how comfortable they were, Gavin rarely took his shirt off around his partner. Save for quick glances as he was changing or leaving the shower, Nines hadn’t seen the detective sans shirt during the entirety of their relationship. Gavin seemed to be the type to want to proudly show off whatever he had, but Nines quickly realized that the detective was rather self conscious; often falling into shadowed places within his mind.

Slipping his fingers under Gavin’s shirt, he flicks his fingers over roughened skin in the dip of his lower back. A scar, possibly a knife if Nines looked close enough. Nines pauses his ministrations at the little wriggle of Gavin’s hips and the slight groan he emits. “I apologize, am I hurting you?”

“No—the opposite. Back hurts n’shit. Fucker better be lucky I didn’t push him down he precinct stairs.” Gavin mumbles angrily. Nines swipes a thumb higher, and feels the muscles shift under his hand.

“You have a significant muscular knot here. That may be what is causing the pain alongside the muscular strain from the fall.” Nines explains, more centrally focusing his entire hand to the area. “I could work it out for you. You need your rest and if you are uncomfortable, that may prove difficult.” The tips of Gavin’s ears blush at his comment.

“Don’t need to do that. I’m fine.” Gavin mumbles against the pillow. Ever stubborn, Nines notes.

“Are you quite sure?” Nines asks, adding gentle pressure to the area and heating his hand. Gavin groans happily.

“Fuuuck. Okay—fuck, yeah you can.” Gavin shifts a little to get more comfortable.

“It’s never an imposition to ask me to help you, you goof.” Nines chuckles fondly as he rolls a bit more towards Gavin and starts working his fingers into the tense muscles of Gavin’s mid back through his shirt. Nine’s fingers catch on the soft material as he works his way upwards.

“Would it not be easier if this were off?” Nines asks gently, unsure if his previous assumptions were correct. His partner is silent for a moment, and Nine’s LED whirls yellow over the silence. “…I love you any way that you are, Gavin. You know that, right?” Nines asks tentatively, so gentle and kind that Gavin’s jaw tenses. Nines always seemed to know the very root of what was eating at Gavin.

“I know…” he mumbles into the pillow. Nines continues to rub little circles into Gavin’s skin.

“I apologize….I did not realize that this was something that upset you.” Nines says quietly. He hears Gavin huff in frustration.

“It…It _doesn’t._ It’s just…Why would you wanna see all that shit?”

“All of what..?” Nines inquires, brow pulled together in confusion. Gavin turns his face away from Nines.

“My scars n’shit. Times I’ve fucked up or someone tried to fuck me up. Not like I havn’t been stabbed or burned or shot at or…” Gavin trails off with a resigned shrug. Nines coos softly and places a kiss to his mid-back, feeling the muscles there tense.

“I thought that I had made it clear by now that I love you for you, Gavin. Your scars would never push me away.” Nines plants a trail of kisses from mid back to neck, the final softly landing at the back of Gavin’s head. Freshly washed hair tickles his nose, smelling of lavender and something else completely akin to Gavin. Nines carefully slides his fingers under the hem of Gavin’s top as he nuzzles his nose into the short hairs at the base of Gavin’s skull. “Allow me to do this for you. Allow me to help you.” He says it so softly, so quietly, so full of love. Gavin’s shoulders tense with a deep inhale, turning his head to further mush his face into the pillow.

“Fuckin’ hell…” Gavin mumbles. Nines pulls back, smirking at the bright pink tint of Gavin’s ears. “J-Just do what’ya want…”

“It’s not about what I want, Gavin. If you want me to help, then I would like you to say it. Tell me what _you_ would like me to do. I’ll give you anything.” Nines plants feather-light kisses across Gavin’s shoulders. He’s not trying to push Gavin, however the detective has a terrible habit of never asking for the things that he needed. Nines found it endearing when he first questioned Gavin about it, not too far into their relationship. It was a simple answer, that he didn’t want to bother Nines. The android smiles at the memory as he pulls back a little while keeping a warm hand pressed against Gavin’s upper back; thumb swiping back and forth in lazy circles. Gavin twists just a little, moving his hips, and he hisses.

“Ah—fuck that hurts.” Gavin curses, feeling his muscles starting to lock up where the bruising was building. “Okay fine just—please. If you think it’s gonna help…” Gavin offers, a barely hidden desperation squeezing his voice.

“Of course. Anything you need.” Nines says with a warm smile before gently sliding his hand under the hem of Gavin’s shirt. The detective inches up, lifting himself just enough to allow Nines to pull it up past his chest and to his shoulders. Gavin’s breath hitches in his throat, both from pain and something else as Nines gently slips his arms out one at a time. Nines carefully drops the shirt over the edge of the bed and sits up just a little. He is met with a smooth expanse of tanned skin, and really he was expecting much more damage by the way that Gavin spoke. The detective’s back was more freckle-kissed then anything. A little mole sitting at the top of his waistband, and another in between his shoulder blades. The bruising over his upper ribs was darkening, and it looked quite painful. He did have scars, of course. Typically short, white or lightly colored. There was a clear indicator of a bullet wound that skimmed across the left side of his ribs. A possible knife puncture near his shoulder blade. Nicks and scrapes of years doing a difficult job splattered across his back as if flicked from a paint brush.

“I get it, all right? They’re…not great n’all…” Gavin mumbles, and Nines realizes he had been staring unmoving for minutes. Nines starts massaging circles into his skin, heating his hand up.

“Gavin, they are just like you.” Nines starts, and before Gavin has a moment to comment something snarky, Nines leans down to place a kiss to Gavin’s hair. “Beautiful.” Gavin hunches his shoulders and once again smushes his face into the pillow.

“D-Don’t say that, you asshole. Not bein’ fuckin’ fair…” he huffs, turns his face slightly to stare at the wall beside him. Nines chuckles to himself, starting to gently dig into the lower muscles of Gavin’s shoulder blades. They fall into a comfortable silence, Gavin basking in the heat of Nine’s artificial fingers. On a particularly difficult knot, Gavin can’t contain the hiss of his breath. With each flinch or hiss, Nines places an apologetic kiss to the skin once he works out the knot. After a few minutes, Gavin felt gooey. Happily limp and warm, his skin tingling from Nine’s touch. As Nines smooths his fingers over the skin of his neck, he sighs contently. “Thanks, Nines…” Gavin mumbles, sliding his face to look at the android next to him.

“Of course. Seeing you content gives me great joy.” Nines smiles warmly, gently sliding a hand down the length of Gavin’s back. He would be lying if he did not feel a sense of both satisfaction and pride at the lean muscles he felt there. Gavin was his to bask in, no one else’s. Gavin was so strong in many ways, and watching the muscles shift under his hand was delightful. The scars caught his eye next. Nines tilts his head a little as his view roams over the wide expanse of Gavin’s back. Four scars that ranged around two to four inches in length. Several more that were an inch or less scattered across his skin along with a beautiful array of freckles. Nines blinks as a message pops into his HUD.

**_New Mission: KISS GAVIN’S SCARS_**

A smile spreads across Nine’s lips at the thought. His steely eyes flicker down to where Gavin’s are closed, a smile tugging at his lips as he feels Nine’s hand rubbing in little circles. He looks so much more content now, brown smooth and lashes fluttering. Knowing that he was the reason made Nine’s thirium pump twitter about. Slowly, Nines leans down and presses his lips to the larger of the scars, right in the middle of his back. One hand wraps loosely around Gavin’s right side as Nines makes his way to the next of the larger scars. This was below his left shoulder blade. After the fourth scar, he hears Gavin chuckle. “What’re you doing?” He asks sleepily.

“Just my mission.” Nines says nonchalantly as he drags soft lips up the upper length of Gavin’s spine, catching a couple of smaller scars there. He hears a little questioning noise, but Nines pays it no mind as he peppers kisses across Gavin’s shoulder blades, lingering slightly at an endearing little mole that he finds there. He feels Gavin begin to get a little restless, his hand fidgeting at its place on the pillow cushioning his head. No doubt the affection being rained on him is quite a lot. Nines was not shy in his affection towards his partner, even when they were not alone. Light brushes of his finger tips across Gavin’s shoulder or forearm as he passed, lingering touches across his hands as he offered paperwork during a case. When they were home together, no prying eyes to tease the former android-hating human, Nines allowed his lips and words to show his affection. There were times that he could just not help himself, wrapping the detective up in his arms and nuzzling his face against the top of his head; breathing him in.

He finally feels Gavin start to push up and onto his side, trying to turn over onto his back to face the android. Nines smiles, giving his side a quick squeeze before pulling back and allowing him to do so. The detective was flush, hair sticking up a little on the side where it had been pressed against the pillow. His face said exactly what he did not. It screamed the want to ask the android what was wrong with him. Why was he doing this. That he didn’t deserve such affection over a body that he wished was a little different. Nines smiles warmly at the detective before bringing a hand up to brush tenderly against the side of his neck. A little scar there, possibly from shaving. A cluster of freckles sat beneath his stubble. Gavin can’t help but lean into his touch, Nine’s fingers still a little warm from earlier. Nines starts to lean down, startling the detective. “Ah—Nines—!” He flinches slightly as warm lips press directly to the center of his chest. Nine’s could feel the detective’s heart pounding against his skin, and the android could not help but feels slight sense of pride at being able to unravel the grump of a detective like this. “W—why’re you—“ Gavin trails off, eyes falling to the side as he is no longer able to muster up the courage to keep watching Nines. The android pulls back a little, and he can feel the detective’s stomach muscles quivering under the hand now placed there. It was supposed to ground him, but Nines could tell this was so much at once for him. So much affection, so much love. So much care. It was something that Gavin was so completely not used to before Nines came along. The android pulls back a little more and starts to rub slow soothing circles against Gavin’s sternum, and the detective would be lying if he said it didn’t feel good. Nine’s eyes peer down to his wrist, where Gavin had wrapped fingers gingerly around it. Not to pull him away or stop him, but to keep himself grounded in such a moment of intimacy and care.

Nines took a moment to scan for scars in the new territory. Gavin did not have the same amount of small scars as he did on his back. Unfortunately, the scars here were larger and more significant. A clear bullet wound slicing across his left pectoral. An undetermined white line running across his left hip. What stalled Nines in his ministrations was a puckered scar on the lower right of Gavin’s abdomen. It was larger, fierce looking. The pale white of it a stark contrast against Gavin’s tanned skin. Nine’s LED flickers yellow at it, his eyes blinking to process the scar. Nine’s hand slowly comes to wrap around Gavin’s side, thumb gently rubbing over the sight. “Almost didn’t make it outta that one…” Gavin’s voice permeates Nine’s processors. His eyes flicker to Gavin’s, a questioning look in them. “Knife. Real damn deep…when I was still a rookie cop.” Gavin takes a breath, as though it was painful to talk about. “Was doin’ my first drug bust. Lower level shit, so they sent the lower level baby. Was supposed to be real nice and easy, they said.” The hand returns back to Nine’s wrist, thumb tracing little circles against his skin. “I got into the place with my partner. They headed me up with Rickie…nice guy. Gotta admit. Knew his way around a gun and didn’t take shit. We rounded the corner and it was as simple as they said. We got the bust down pretty quick. But, uh…” Gavin’s eyes move to flitter off to the wall to their side. Nine’s brow creases. He wasn’t used to seeing the detective having difficultly talking about situations where he’d otherwise be proud that he caught an offender. “The guys had a couple of body guards that weren’t on the radar. Don’t know if they were new or if our intel was shit. I was heading back down the stairs to call in back up to clear out the scene when a big guy jumped me. Grabbed me from the last couple of stairs and hauled me across the room. Shoved my face into the goddamn floor…” His free hand comes up to his right temple, pushing his hair back a little to reveal a stitching scar. “Busted my fuckin’ head all open. Couldn’t see real well out of my eye for a couple of weeks.” Nine’s watching Gavin’s throat bob. “I yelled out for Rickie but—but I got… _that_ for my troubles.” Gavin nods towards the scar under Nine’s hand. “Took out this gnarly ass knife and tried to gut me. “…I don’t remember a hell of a lot after that. I just remember a lot of blood. And not bein’ able to walk real well for a couple of weeks…Doc said I had a 40% chance of living. Heh, guess he was probably shit at calculating, huh? You’re probably better then that.” Gavin gives a little humorless laugh, eyes trailing back to the wall.

Nines for his part was speechless. Where could he begin? To say sorry for not being in a situation well before his creation? For not being able to protect Gavin from a situation that was well before his time? It bothered Nines in a way that he could not full comprehend. That Gavin was so severely hurt that they very well could have never met. Gavin catches the red and yellow flicker of Nine’s LED. “Wha—hey, Nines? Hey—“ Gavin squeezes Nine’s wrist in an attempt to comfort the stone-still android. He would get up, but it was quite apparent that the hand on his sternum was impassible. “Nines—hey, you gotta talk to me okay? I can’t help if—“

“ _You_ can’t help?” Gavin’s stomach sours at the mirthless laugh that Nines gives. “You almost died, Gavin! And I couldn’t—There was nothing that I could—“ Nines bites the inside of his cheek as his eyes dart away from the concern in Gavin’s own.

“That was a long ass time ago, Nines.” Gavin offers.

“Any residual damage?” Nines asks mechanically.

“Uh—don’t think so. Muscles get a little sore there sometimes but…nothing bad.” Gavin’s muscles twitch under Nine’s fingers as they curl around his side once more. “Nines…come on…I’m okay.” His tone is so sweet, so soft. A tone that Nines gets to hear only during their private moments together, and he cherishes it every-time. Suddenly, Gavin has an armful of android as Nines leans forwards and curls his arms underneath Gavin’s back and buries his face unceremoniously into the crook of his neck.

“I am so glad that you are alive.” Nines breaths against Gavin’s neck, causing an involuntary lump to form in his throat. It was said with such conviction, as if it was something his very soul was stating. A soul for an android? Gavin shook the philosophical thought from his brain and wraps his arms around Nines, placing a soft kiss to his still-yellow LED.

“If it makes y’feel any better, the fucker’s in jail for life with no parole for attempted murder of an officer.” Gavin says in between little kisses against Nine’s temple and hair.

“He should not have the privilege of life after nearly taking your own.” Nines speaks coldly against Gavin’s neck, and the detective shivers a little at the severity of his words. He was not used to Nines being so…vindictive. So cold.

“Kinda hot how protective you are.” Gavin snorts at the “are you serious right now?” Rapid blinking and wide eyed look at Nines gives him as he pulls back. “What? You are! Not like you’re never _not_ hot. You looked like a damns super model fuckin’ drenched from the rain while your rat of a boyfriend looked like—well—a drowned rat.” Gavin laughs at Nine’s eye roll.

“You are the most beautiful,” Nines kisses Gavin’s forehead. “Handsome and brave,” a kiss to the scar on his temple. “Stunningly gorgeous,” a peck to his scrunched nose. “Hot headed man,” A kiss to pouted lips. “That I have the most wonderful privilege of knowing.” A proper kiss, to which Gavin gives a happy groan to. “And I love you with my entire being.” Nines pulls back and presses a hand over Gavin’s heart. The detective looks like his brain has completely stalled out, making Nines chuckle fondly.

“I—I love you too, Nines.” It’s so quiet, so tender. And all Nines can do is blink away wetness and lean back down for another kiss.


End file.
